ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Drachen Armet
For offensive Wyverns, they already have a pretty strong ability to scan enemy weaknesses and pick the correct breath to use. In a merit party against Greater Colibri (strong to wind, weak to ice), 59 total breaths landed. 1 Flame, 51 Frost, 2 Gust, 2 Hydro, 2 Lightning, 1 Sand. In the same party, another DRG's offensive wyvern did 63 breath attacks, 2 Flame, 48 Frost, 2 Gust, 2 Hydro, 3 Lightning, and 6 Sand. Combined, that is 99 of 122 breaths all aligning with the correct mob weakness, or about ~81%.--Bsphil 19:18, 30 April 2009 (UTC) This may be true in some situations, but as a level 50DRG/WAR, My Wyvern seems to just randomly hack off breaths, Fighting Beetles in Garlaige it used, Gust breath 10 Times, Sand Breath 12 Times, Aqua Breath 7 Times, Flame breath 3 times and Ice Breath(Weakness) 6 Times... Never used the Thunder Breath move. I think your missing a factor, or Wyverns get smarter as they level up... or maybe it can target Weaknesses better depending on your sub job, But it was certainly not Consistently using the Enemies weakness during this party. With that being said, Saying wyverns target enemy weakness with 80% Accuracy is incredibly misleading as its not always the case. Your Sample size is very formidable, but every piece of Evidence is evidence, and mine shows my wyvern is pretty dumb with Weakness Targeting. - Asura.Karbuncle Isn't 81% an indicator of the functionality of the Armet? As a level 50 DRG you don't have the armet yet. And I'd assume someone fighting greater colibri would have one (and was using it). If not, level could be an indicator of wyvern intelligence. -- 13:30, 17 June 2009 (UTC) *The Guy Saying it uses the Offensive breath Already to the Enemies weakness is saying it does it -without- the AF head, Not With it... i said at level 50 My Wyvern just seems to spew random crap out of his mouth with very little indication of Enemy weakness, Which is the exact opposite of what this guys says, So its either level based or he was using his AF head and forgot. -Asura.Karbuncle Keep an eye on this as you level up and see if there's any point when it "learns" to use the proper offensive breaths. --Bsphil 22:52, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ---- This is the most important piece for Drg from 60 onwards. I often meet people that want to join a drg burn pt and don't have the AF helmet. Totally unacceptable! If you want to play Drg past 60, you need this helmet, and have it properly macroed into your healing breath setup. Aphugel 18:19, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Cooldown on healing breath IV? :In responce to someone writing this on the main page: :*Recent Change to Dragoons Armet with the addition of it getting healing breath 4 there seems to be a 40 second cooldown timer not sure if this was intended as a nerf or mistake has anyone else noticed anything like this? i have been playing drg/rdm in abyssea for a long time, and have been able to use healing breath IV back-to-back every 6 seconds without any issues. i have noticed a few times when the ability failed to activate after being readied, without a distinct reason such as range or interruption. also, amnesia on your wyvern seems to stop the ability from being used, but not readied (observed while fighting Yaguarogui).